Chapter 712
Chapter 712 is titled "Violet". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 30 - "Run Gaburu!! I'll Take You Up on It!!". Gaburu's grandmother tells Caribou to run while she faces Scotch. Short Summary Thirty minutes before Law's meeting with Doflamingo, Sanji was seen beaten and bloodied before Violet who was actually an assassin sent to interrogate him about Law's plan. Her Devil Fruit power allows her to look into Sanji's mind for the truth, only to recoil from seeing Sanji's perverted mind. Sanji, who was barely conscious, told her that he never doubted her tears, leaving her genuinely shocked. Before her subordinates could kill Sanji, she quickly defeated them and proceeded to warn Sanji of the grand deception Doflamingo and the World Government pulled. At the present time, on Green Bit, Nico Robin managed to find Law who told her that they need to get off the island immediately, though she could not directly help him so they decided to escape separately. At that moment, Doflamingo and Fujitora arrived and faced Law in a standoff. At the colosseum, the C block battle royale has started, and Luffy is excited to win this for the prize. Law confronted his former captain who fooled the whole world just to capture ten pirates, and said that it would take someone with the authority of the world nobles to pull off something so ridiculous. Realizing what he said, Law remembered what Vergo had said about how their ignorance of Doflamingo's past would be their downfall and was about to ask further, but the Shichibukai told him that it is much more deep-rooted than what he thinks. Long Summary Thirty minutes before Caesar's transfer, back in Dressrosa, Sanji is seen beaten and bloodied up, surrounded by Doflamingo’s men, while Violet reveals that she fooled Sanji and actually knew who he was all along. She comments that she had heard that Sanji was weak to women, but did not realize it was this bad. It is then discovered that Violet is actually an assassin for Doflamingo and a part of the Trébol Army. Sanji however, refuses to believe that Violet is a bad person and says she has a kind heart but is somewhere she does not want to be because she was tempted by some bad people. This apparently angers Violet and she kicks Sanji in the face, telling him to stop being in love. She believes Sanji is lying to her and is actually suppressing his anger while searching for a way out. Violet then demonstrates her Devil Fruit power that allows her to see through people’s clothes and even into their minds. After looking into Sanji’s mind, she finds out that Law and Luffy have teamed up but is unsure of their reasons for being on Dressrosa. She then looks into Sanji’s mind again but is repulsed by his perverted thoughts and demands to know why she cannot see the details of his crew's plan. Sanji replies that he can only think of her. Sanji then tells Violet that he believes she was telling the truth when she asked him to kill a man for her due to the tears in her eyes. This angers Doflamingo’s men and they decide to kill Sanji, however, Violet, who was touched by Sanji’s words, uses her Devil Fruit powers to defeat them. Violet then tells Sanji that he was right about her and was thankful that he still believed in an enemy like her. Sanji then invites Violet to escape with him and his crew on their ship but Violet tells him that they have fallen into a trap. She then lets Sanji look into her mind using her Devil Fruit powers and see her memories from the morning. Violet’s memories reveal that Doflamingo was waiting for CP-0 to show up. When CP-0 arrives, they announce to the citizens of Dressrosa, who were in a panic over the report that their king had stepped down from his position, that the report was a mistake and that it would be corrected in the extra edition of the newspaper at 3 p.m. that day. They then tell the citizens not disclose this to anyone else and to proceed with their day as if nothing had happened. After seeing these events in Violet's memories, Sanji is visibly shocked. He then comments that using the World Government goes beyond the powers of any Shichibukai. Violet then tells him that she cannot leave because she is afraid of what Doflamingo will do but she says that there might still be time for Sanji and the others to escape. Back on Green Bit, in the present time, Admiral Fujitora is talking with Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, the former having difficulty believing that a false report could be published and given to Marine headquarters. Sakazuki replies that it is completely infuriating and he is going to contact the Five Elders at Mary Geoise about the matter, saying there is nothing else they can do about it right now. Robin finds Law using her Devil Fruit powers and explains that she overheard Law's conversation with Sanji. They decide they need to get off the island since the plan failed. However, Robin tells Law that both she and Usopp are underground and can’t help him at the moment, so they decide to escape separately and meet at the port. At that moment, Doflamingo and Admiral Fujitora show up and a narration box shows it is now 3 p.m. Doflamingo then mockingly pretends to be afraid that a Marine admiral is there because he quit his position as a Shichibukai, however Law calls him a liar. At the same time, at the Corrida Colosseum, the C block battle royale has just started. Cavendish is seen being held back by guards, enraged that Luffy somehow managed to get past him and into the ring. Luffy then shows his excitement because the battle has finally started. At the same time, around the world, the extra edition of the newspaper is being distributed and the people are visibly shocked by the false report. Back on Green Bit, Law asks Doflamingo if he really used the powers of the World Government and tricked the whole world just to fool ten pirates. Doflamingo tells him that the fixed belief that someone would never do something so ridiculous creates a blind spot. However, Law replies that a pirate, even if he is a Shichibukai, should not be able to do something as big as getting a fake news story printed, and that only the Celestial Dragons have that authority. Law then thinks about what he just said and remembers a comment that Vergo made about not knowing Joker's past. However Doflamingo says it is more deep-rooted than that and says he plans to kill Law. Quick References Chapter Notes *Violet is revealed to be part of the Donquixote Family, working as an assassin for the Trébol Army. She is also revealed to have eaten the Giro Giro no Mi. *Violet betrays the Trébol Army and helps Sanji in warning his crew about Doflamingo's treachery. *Sanji invites Violet to run away with them on their ship. *CP-0 works directly under the World Nobles. *The C block battle royale has started. *It is revealed to the world that Donquixote Doflamingo did not quit the Shichibukai. *Issho and Doflamingo arrive at the exchange site. *Based on Law and Doflamingo's conversation, it seems that Doflamingo has a deep connection with the World Government. Characters : new introduction Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 712